Nueve meses
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: como aguantaran ken y Aoshi el embarazo de sus esposas? dejen reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Nueve Meses.  
  
Hola a todos!!! He aquí con otro fanfic, nada mas que este es mas cómico. Espero que les guste y sobre todo que los haga reír mucho!!! La idea me vino hace tiempo...justamente después de que termine el fic de Kenshin olvido todo, pero recién en estos días me puse a escribirlo. Bueno los dejo con este fic, no se olviden de los lindos reviews!!  
  
Como ya saben rurouni Kenshin no es mío, blablablabla, mejor los dejo con la historia.  
  
Capitulo 1  
La noticia:  
  
En un hermoso día de primavera, en el dojo Kamiya, Kenshin estaba preparando el desayuno a su querida esposa, el ex ruruouni estaba muy feliz desde aquel día de tanabata del año anterior, le había pedido matrimonio a la mujer que amaba. Desde ese día Kenshin se había dado cuenta de que sus errores ya estaban saldados y que ahora merecía una vida feliz junto a su esposa...Kaoru Himura.  
  
Kenshin estaba tan concentrado cortando los ingredientes que se sorprendió cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello de sorpresa. Sonrió al saber de quien era ese abrazo y sé voltio rodeando a su esposa por la cintura: Buenos días Kioshi..- y la beso tiernamente  
  
Buenos días anata-contesto ella correspondiendo el beso.  
  
Kenshin: hoy te has levantado muy temprano, pensaba llevarte el desayuno  
  
Kaoru: es que hoy no nos vienen a visitar Aoshi y Misao??  
  
Kenshin: cierto, me había olvidado que hoy venían...  
  
Kenshin: que bueno que Misao y Aoshi estén juntos, la verdad es que Misao se merecía ser feliz y Aoshi también.  
  
Kaoru: si anata, tienes razón, ellos se merecían ser felices como tú mi amor.  
  
Kenshin: junto a ti Kioshi, soy el hombre más feliz del universo- y la besa apasionadamente.  
  
Kaoru: pero anata...hay algo que también te hará muy feliz???  
  
Kenshin: que Kioshi?  
  
Kaoru: bueno...-empezó a jugar con sus dedos sin quitarle la vista de ellos- es que ayer fui con el Dr. Gensai, porque tenia un atraso de cuatro semanas.....y .....él ......me ...dijo...que....  
  
Kenshin: Dime Kaoru, que te dijo el Dr. Gensai??-muy preocupado por la salud de su esposa.  
  
Kaoru muy sonrojada y sin seguir quitándole la mirada a sus dedos: vamos a ser padres....  
  
A Kenshin se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en los labios...iba a ser padre!!! Kaoru le había dado la noticia más sorprendente para él, cuanto amaba a esa mujer. La agarro por la cintura y empezó a girar con ella Feliz!! La pareja no se dio cuenta de que había dos personas en la puerta del dojo, mirándolos muy extrañamente.  
  
Aoshi: Pero que ocurre aquí????  
  
Kenshin reacciono y bajo lentamente a su esposa: Aoshi Misao que bueno que han llegado!!!  
  
Kaoru: hola Misao-* se sorprende en el estado en el que esta su amiga...estaba muy pálida y con unas grandes ojeras.  
  
Misao, pareciendo un muerto: hola Kaoru...  
  
Kenshin: Misao que te ha pasado??  
  
Misao: es que no- se tapa la boca y Kaoru al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar llevo a su amiga hacia el baño. Kenshin estaba ^_^* y Aoshi estaba frió como siempre, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por su esposa- que le sucede a Misao???  
  
Aoshi: desde que salimos de casa ha estado así creo que el viaje le hizo mal.  
  
Kenshin: se le pasara pronto.  
  
Aoshi: Sí..... y por que tanta felicidad?- desde que Aoshi se había casado con Misao era un poco más sociable  
  
Kenshin sonriendo: es que voy a ser padre!  
  
Aoshi sonrió: felicidades, quien iba a decir que Kamiya y tu ya tendrían un hijo...veo que no pierden el tiempo.  
  
Kenshin: Tu no quieres tener un hijo??  
  
Aoshi: si...por supuesto que quiero un hijo.  
  
En el baño del dojo, Kaoru estaba sosteniendo el cabello de cu amiga, que no paraba de vomitar...la verdad es que Misao estaba muy asustada, nunca se había sentido así. Luego de que las nauseas terminaran, se lavo la cara y acompañada de su amiga se fue a una habitación.  
  
Kaoru: Misao te sientes mejor??  
  
Misao: si, gracias Kaoru... odio sentirme así!!  
  
Kaoru: Misao...desde cuando te sientes así??  
  
Misao: desde que salimos...pero antes me he sentido muy mareada y muchas cosas me dan asco de verlas..  
  
Kaoru: Misao...te ha venido?- dijo sospechando-  
  
Misao: no....hace dos semanas que tendría que haber venido...  
  
Kaoru sonriendo: creo que ya sé lo que te ocurre, pero sera mejor ver al Dr. Gensai para confirmarlo.  
  
Misao: y que es lo que me ocurre???  
  
Kaoru: Veo que mi bebe no va a ser el único aquí!  
  
Misao: que dices???- ahora comprende- kaoru estas embarazada??  
  
Kaoru: si- Misao abraza a su amiga y la felicita- pero espera un momento...a que te referís con que tu bebe no va a ser el único??  
  
Kaoru: que no entiendes???? Misao puede ser que estés embarazada también!!!  
  
Misao: QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1- se siente por todo el dojo.  
  
Kaoru: piensa, tienes los síntomas más comunes y súmale tu atraso de dos semanas. Misao en estos cuatro meses de casada con Aoshi no has perdido el tiempo jijijijij.......  
  
Misao sonrojada: callate!!- se tranquiliza y coloca sus manos en su vientre- será capaz de que yo vaya a tener un hijo de Aoshi??  
  
Continuara.  
  
Hola!!!!!! No me maten por dejarlos con la intriga, esto es solo una introducción..Sé que no ha tenido nada de gracioso, pero en los próximos capítulos verán como Aoshi y Kenshin tienen que lidiar con los antojos de sus esposas y los cambios de humor etc. Solo digo que van a sufrir jijijijiji (cara de diablita) bueno no se olviden de enviarme sus REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Kahoru Himura 


	2. Misao embarazada!

Nueve meses.  
  
Kaoru: que no entiendes???? Misao puede ser que estés embarazada también!!!  
  
Misao: QQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1- se siente por todo el dojo.  
  
Kaoru: piensa, tienes los síntomas más comunes y súmale tu atraso de dos semanas. Misao en estos cuatro meses de casada con Aoshi no has perdido el tiempo jijijijij.......  
  
Misao sonrojada: callate!!- se tranquiliza y coloca sus manos en su vientre- será capaz de que yo vaya a tener un hijo de Aoshi??  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Kaoru: sera mejor que hablemos con el dr. Gensai, asi sabremos si estas o no embarazada.  
  
Misao: SI, debemos hacerlo..pero por ahora no le digamos nada a ellos..  
  
Kaoru: si tienes razon, no sera que ilusiones a Aoshi y no estes embarazada.  
  
Misao: por eso...  
  
Kaoru: entonces esta tarde les diremos que vamos a pasear y vamos con Gensai.  
  
Kenshin estaba bebiendo te con Aoshi, como era de costumbre cada vez que el venia al dojo. Kenshin aun estaba sorprendido de cómo Aoshi podia pasar horas estado sentado, porque el pobre de Kenshin no podia aguantar nada...siempre tenia que tener un calambre!  
  
Kenshin estaba meditando: Voy a ser padre, aun no lo puedo creer..Kaoru gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Como le entregaste tu amor a alguien como yo, que solo ha tenido las manos manchadas de sangre...tu me has entregado todo y ahora me vas a dar un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor...de la union de nuestras almas. Kioshi, cuanto te amo!  
  
Aoshi: la verdad que me alegra que Battousai vaya a ser padre, se lo merecia! Ha estado tantos años arrepentido y sufriendo por los errores del pasado, tenia que ser feliz, ha pagado demasiado. Kamiya es la mujer ideal para el, se nota lo mucho que se aman y que siempre lo han hecho...me alegro por ellos. Como me gustaria ser padre de un Hijo de mi Misao, cada dia la amo mas...  
  
Kenshin: ahosi...  
  
Aoshi: que??  
  
Kenshin: me dio un calambre...orooo!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi con una gran gota en la cabeza: siempre es lo mismo.  
  
Kenshin regresando a su estado normal: no crees que estan demorando mucho...  
  
Aoshi: de seguro que deben estar poniéndose al tanto..sabes como son ellas cuando se unen.  
  
Kenshin con una gota en la cabeza: si tienes razon  
  
Kaoru: Kioshi, Misao y yo vamos air a pasear un rato...  
  
Kenshin: quieres que las acompañemos?  
  
Misao: hay ken no seas tan cuida! Vamos a ir a la clinica..  
  
Kenshin: que?!! Paso algo Kioshi?  
  
Kaoru: son revisiones de rutina..quiere ver como evoluciona nuestro bebe...  
  
Aoshi: no sera mejor que Himura te acompañe?  
  
Kaoru: no, no se preocupen, para eso me acompaña Misao...quedensen hablando! De seguro deben tener mucho de que hablar.  
  
kenshin: esta bien Kioshi...- le dijo dudando  
  
las dos chicas lograron convencer a sus esposos, salieron para la clinica del Dr. Gensai.  
  
Kaoru: Misao casi arruinas todo!!  
  
Misao: lo siento kaoru, se me escapo!  
  
Kaoru: te salvaste de que yo este embarazada y Kenshin sepa que debo ir a controlarme!  
  
Misao: si gracias Kaoru me salvaste una vez mas!!  
  
Al llegar a la clinica el Dr. Gensai reviso a Misao..ella estaba muy nerviosa por los resultados, ella queria Tener un Hijo de Aoshi y no queria recibir una mala noticia. Finalmente después de esperar por mucho tiempo, Misao salio de la habitación y se encontro con su amiga, la oni tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
Kaoru: y Misao??  
  
Misao: Kaoru, estoy esperando un hijo de Aoshi!!!  
  
Continuara.  
  
Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por un capitulo corto!!! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews, me agrada que les haya gustado esta idea!!  
  
En el proximo capitulo veremos la reaccion de los hombres ante el embarazo de Misao y los primeros mese...¿qué haran los hombres para satisfacer los antojos de sus esposas? Esto y mas en los siguientes capitulos!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Kahoru Himura 


	3. La noticia, una nueva visita

Hola he aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia... Gracias por los reviews!! No pensé que esta historia les iba a gustar, pero veo que sí!! Estoy re contenta!! Jejejeje, ahora que termine las clases y por suerte no me lleve ninguna materia, puedo actualizar más rápido!!! Pero para hacerlo voy a necesitar REVIEWS!! Así sé si siguen o no la historia, o mejor dicho para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien!!  
  
Nueve meses  
  
Al llegar a la clínica el Dr. Gensai reviso a Misao. Ella estaba muy nerviosa por los resultados, ella quería Tener un Hijo de Aoshi y no quería recibir una mala noticia. Finalmente después de esperar por mucho tiempo, Misao salió de la habitación y se encontró con su amiga, la oni tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
Kaoru: y Misao??  
  
Misao: Kaoru, estoy esperando un hijo de Aoshi!!!  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
Misao estaba muy feliz por la noticia, ella estaba esperando un hijo de su querido Aoshi!!! Ella estaba caminando junto a su mejor amiga rumbo al dojo, ara contarles la noticia a Kenshin y Aoshi.  
  
Misao pensando: cómo le dire a Aoshi que estoy esperando un hijo de el? Cómo lo tomara?!! Espero que bien... tal vez él sea de la clase de hombres que no quieren tener hijos... hay por que pienso así de mi querido esposo??!  
  
Kaoru: bueno Misao, veo que no estaré sola durante estos meses...  
  
Misao: si, pero nosotros tenemos que regresar al Aoyia.  
  
Kaoru: por que no se quedan?? Será lindo tener compañía durante el embarazo..  
  
Misao: me gusta mucho la idea, pero habría que preguntarle a Aoshi.  
  
Las dos chicas llegaron hasta el dojo donde Kenshin estaba esperando a su esposa, cuando la vio fue corriendo hacia ella y la ayudo a entrar (como si ella estuviera muy delicada y fuera porcelana)  
  
Kenshin: y que te dijo el Dr Genzai?? Estas bien?? Y nuestro bebe??  
  
Kaoru: hay anata, ya empiezas con las preguntas??? No fui yo la que se reviso esta vez- miro a Misao y le guiño el ojo  
  
Kenshin: entonces, para que fueron a la clínica?  
  
Aoshi que llegaba de meditar (siempre lo hace?? ¬¬u): que esta ocurriendo aquí?  
  
Kaoru: menos mal que llegas!...Felicidades papa!  
  
Aoshi: ^_^  
  
Kenshin: que?? Misao esta embarazada??  
  
Misao: sip!!  
  
Aoshi que por fin reacciono: Kioshi..-la abraza y le da un enorme beso- es enserio??  
  
Misao: si anata.  
  
Aoshi: no sabes lo feliz que me pones Kioshi!!!  
  
Kaoru: ken, he pensado en que ellos deberían quedarse para así estamos juntas.  
  
Kenshin: me parece bien y tu Aoshi??  
  
Aoshi: si, lo que menos quiero es que le pase algo mientras viajamos...  
  
Kaoru: entonces se quedaran durante nuestro embarazo.  
  
Megumi: embarazo???- dijo entrando al dojo, sorprendiendo a todos.- acaso Tanuki estas embarazada??  
  
Kenshin: Megumi dono...no era que estaba en Aizu (o como sea ^u^)  
  
Megumi: es que he venido por un tiempo, los estañaba mucho..  
  
Kaoru: Que bueno que estés aquí Megumi, así nos puedes cuidar en nuestro embarazo- dijo mirando a Misao quien sonrió.  
  
Megumi: ustedes dos están embarazadas??...veo que en estos no perdieron el tiempo!!  
  
Aoshi: ^_^  
  
Misao: y nos vas a ayudar??  
  
Megumi: si, será divertido ayudarlas a ustedes...y mas a ellos dos, pobrecitos lo que van a sufrir estos meses...  
  
Kenshin mirando a Aoshi extraño, para luego preguntarle a megumi: a que se refiere??  
  
Megumi: es que el embarazo tiene algunos síntomas ...que conociéndolas a ellas dos, van a ser MUY DIVERTIDO!!!- dijo riéndose (agregándole las orejitas)...pobrecitos!!  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi solo podían mirarse con cara extraña, esperando lo peor. Hay si, esto va a ser toda una aventura- añadió Megumi.  
  
Continuara 


	4. Los primeros sintomas

Kenshin mirando a Aoshi extraño, para luego preguntarle a megumi: a que se refiere??  
  
Megumi: es que el embarazo tiene algunos síntomas ...que conociéndolas a ellas dos, van a ser MUY DIVERTIDO!!!- dijo riéndose (agregándole las orejitas)...pobrecitos!!  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi solo podían mirarse con cara extraña, esperando lo peor. Hay si, esto va a ser toda una aventura- añadió Megumi.  
  
Nueve meses: los primeros síntomas...  
  
Las primeras semanas habían transcurrido de lo mas bien, aunque las dos futuras madres no se sentían muy bien que digamos..pero todo empeoro el ultimo día  
  
Kaoru le había pedido a Kenshin que hiciera una comida especial, pues hiko vendría a visitarlos unos días. Entonces kenshin había decidido preparar una rica comida italiana que le había enseñado un italiano a quien había ayudado con unos maleantes que lo habían querido matar.  
  
El estaba preparando un rico minestrum, lo había probado y había sido delicioso!!  
  
Luego de terminar de preparar la comida, fue junto a su esposa y amigos a encontrarse con su maestro a la terminal de trenes. Cuando por fin llego, vieron algo..Bueno ya no les impresionaba para nada lo que veían.  
  
Hiko seijuro estaba coqueteando a dos chicas de dieciséis años!! Típico en el...viejo verde, pensaron todos en ese momento.  
  
Pero hiko vio a su pupilo y fue a saludarlo, estaba emocionado..O mejor dicho un poco tomado!  
  
Hiko: baka deshi!! Que bueno que ya te dignaste a ser padre!! Un nuevo integrante del hiten mitsurugi ryu!  
  
Kaoru: ha no, hiko san, mi hijo va a estudiar el estilo kamiya Kasshin!  
  
Hiko: que?? Ni lo sueñes, mi nieto no va a tener ese estilo!!  
  
Todos: nieto??  
  
Hiko: si, aunque me cueste decirlo el baka deshi es como mi hijo..el que nunca tuve..- ojitos llorosos (estilo la carita del messenger que me regalo meg)  
  
Misao: si, por pasarse la vida como un viejo verde!  
  
Kaoru: si, nunca sentó cabeza...pobres chicas...  
  
Hiko: si, por lo menos ya no me fijo en ustedes..ya están viejitas!!  
  
Enseguida vemos a Kaoru y a Misao corriendo por todas partes a Hiko Seijuro, ambas con un palo en la mano.  
  
Kenshin: O_o oro?  
  
Aoshi: van a ser madres y...  
  
Kenshin: siguen enojándose por todo...  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ tienes razón Himura  
  
Kenshin: por favor Aoshi, ya te he dicho que me llames Kenshin.  
  
Aoshi: esta bien himura  
  
Kenshin: O_o  
  
Kenshin: oigan no quieren ir a comer??  
  
Kaoru y Misao dejan de correr a Hiko, y enseguida se van al dojo, corriendo.  
  
Mas tarde en el dojo:  
  
Hiko: O_O como comen!!  
  
Yahiko: O_o parece como si no hubieran comido en años....  
  
Kenshin: si tienen razón..  
  
Megumi: bueno tienen que considerar que ambas están embarazadas...es claro que tengan antojos y mucha hambre..recuerden que tienen que alimentar a otra persona...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin, vas a comerte eso??  
  
Kenshin: oro?...  
  
Kaoru: hay deja ese estúpido oro y dame tu comida!!!  
  
Kenshin: esta bien Koishii...  
  
Misao: esto esta buenísimo Himura!!  
  
Yahiko: si, la verdad es que kenshin cocina muy bien...ya extrañaba tu comida.  
  
Kenshin: gracias amigos..  
  
Kaoru: kenshin..mi amor- cada vez mas pálida- no me siento bien.. buaaaaa- vomita a ken.  
  
Kenshin: oro?!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voz: deja de decir ese estúpido oro y límpiate ese gi..  
  
Todos se voltean a ver quien era...  
  
Kaoru y misao llorando van a abrazar a la persona que ven (imagínense el capitulo del anillo donde Kaoru esta borracha y se pone a llorar..imaginen la cara de ella tanto en misao como en kaoru): sanozuke!!!  
  
Sano: pero que bienvenida mas rara..  
  
Kaoru: te extrañamos tanto sano..buaaaaaaa...  
  
Misao: pensamos que te había ocurrido algo...snif snif...  
  
Aoshi: pero que les pasa a estas dos?'  
  
Megumi: algunas mujeres suelen ponerse sensibles..  
  
Y así pasaron todo el resto del día, charlando con Sanozuke, riendo..llorando, teniendo nauseas..en fin, llego la noche y kenshin y Aoshi por fin podían descansar de aquel día. Pero por mala suerte no podrían descansar nada...  
  
Kaoru: kenshin??  
  
Kenshin: he???  
  
Kaoru: kenshin me amas?  
  
Kenshin: claro que te amo..eres mi razón de existir Koishii  
  
Kaoru: pero me vas a amar cuando me ponga gorda por el embarazo y fea..u cuando sea vieja y arrugada?  
  
Kenshin: kaoru, vos vas a ser siempre la mujer mas linda para mi.  
  
Kaoru: en serio?? Y a Tomoe le has dicho lo mismo ¿no?  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Kaoru: déjate de joder con el oro y decime..  
  
Kenshin: koishi, porque dices eso?  
  
Kaoru: es que de seguro ella era mucho mas bonita que yo...y mas habilidosa, podía cocinar..ella sabría como cuidarte bien – todo lo que ella decía era entre sollozos.  
  
Kenshin: amor, tu tienes cosas muy lindas, a mi no me importa que no sepas cocinar..para mi eres la mujer perfecta.  
  
Kaoru: gracias amor..te amo.  
  
Kenshin: y yo también  
  
Ambos se abrazan y se duermen. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Misao y Aoshi.  
  
Misao: Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: que amor?  
  
Misao: tengo calor..  
  
Aoshi dejo de abrazarla...  
  
Misao: me muero de calor Aoshi!!!- dijo gritando.  
  
Aoshi: y destápate...  
  
Misao enojada: pero igual tengo calor!!  
  
Aoshi: quieres que te traiga hielo o agua??  
  
Misao: no, quiero que vayas a dormir a otro lado..  
  
Aoshi: que?  
  
Misao: si es que tu cuerpo me da mucho calor!  
  
Aoshi: pero..Misao  
  
Misao: pero nada, vete!!  
  
Aoshi: esta bien..me iré.  
  
Antes de que Aoshi pudiera salir de la habitación.  
  
Misao: aoshi??  
  
Aoshi: dime...  
  
Misao: podrías traerme algo dulce??  
  
Aoshi: pero Misao ya nos acabamos todos los dulces en la cena..  
  
Misao: ve a comprar..  
  
Aoshi: a estas horas?? Son las tres de la mañana  
  
Misao: por favor..me muero de hambre!!  
  
Aoshi: hay querida..esta bien lo haré...  
  
Aoshi sale de la habitación suspirando, esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensó. Cuando sale se da cuenta que hay alguien también y enseguida busca sus kodachis, pero cuando decide atacar se para en seco al ver a kenshin, que también estaba con la espada...ambos habían pensado que era algún ladrón. Pero al verse..se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
  
Ambos: a ti también te hecho??!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!! Bueno que les voy a decir, realmente este capitulo no es como yo lo esperaba y no me gusta..pero bueno, lo que uiero es saber si es gusto...pobres los dos lo que les esperara en los próximos capítulos. Tanto Aoshi como Ken están tratando de consentirme para que no los haga sufrir..jojojojojojojojojo  
  
No se olviden de los reviews!! Ja ne  
  
Dark Shadow 


End file.
